


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Arthur Weasley, an empty nest was not an option</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](http://s289.photobucket.com/user/SoftObsidian74/media/Weasleywinner.png.html)

Ron blinked in disbelief. 

No longer a lush green, the expansive acres surrounding the Burrow were overrun with ugly brown weeds, that swayed like warning flags in the late August breeze.

Beside him, Ginny gaped at the dead fields, while Harry gnawed at his bottom lip. 

“I hope they’re alright,” Hermione whispered nervously. 

“Someone should’ve been checking in on them!” Ron said angrily.

“Like us!” Ginny said.

Ron’s ears burned with shame. “How were we supposed to know, Gin? Dad said they were still grieving… That they needed privacy.”

Ginny sniffed back a sob. “Ever since Fred died, everything’s been weird! Mum’s breakdown, Dad quitting his job, George and Percy moving out without owling anyone…”

“They’re probably feeling guilty,” Harry offered.

Ron scowled. “And they should!” 

Hermione frowned. “I still think it’s peculiar that neither of them left a forwarding address. How many weeks has it been?”

“Forget about George and Percy!” Ron snapped. “What about my parents? That bloody owl they send us every week is rubbish. They’re obviously not doing well.” 

“Well, they can’t shut us out now,” Harry said. “Come on.”

With only the memory of a stone path to guide them, they pushed their way through thick foliage to the front door. Ron’s first knock was tentative, but it grew more insistent. Finally, the door creaked open. He almost swooned. 

Arthur Weasley looked like a caricature of himself. His blue eyes were vapid, and sunken into his head. Clearly sun deprived, his skin was deathly pale and hung sallow, exaggerating every feature on his weathered face. 

“Dad?” Ginny gasped.

“Ginny…you’re home.” He smiled. 

They cringed; his teeth were brown from decay. 

Stunned, they stood frozen, until the stench of rotting things escaped the house. They covered their noses and their mouths, trying not to be sick. 

“Well don’t just stand there,” Arthur said.

Despite their collective nausea, the four shuffled inside.

For several moments, no one said anything. Arthur was still smiling. Hermione shivered, drawing closer to Ron, while Harry and Ginny leaned against each other.

“Merlin, Dad, it smells like rotten meat in here,” Ron said against his hand. 

Arthur’s ghastly smile waned. “Oh no. No rotten meat here. We’ve got plenty of coolers. Magical and Muggle. The Muggle ones are the best. Did you know they come with a special butter compartment? Want to see?”

“Uh, no, that’s alright, Dad,” Ginny said. “We came to check on you and Mum.” 

“Oh,” Arthur said with disappointment.

“Dad…where is Mum?” Ginny asked delicately.

Arthur’s smile tightened. 

“Is she alright?” Ginny cried, going to her father. 

Arthur nodded quickly, patting her arm. “Yes, yes, everything’s fine. Just fine. She’s in the kitchen, with your brothers. We were just about to have dinner.” 

“George and Percy are here too?” Ron asked in confusion.

“Yes…they never left.”

“But—”

“Oh!” Arthur said, waving his hand. “I meant to owl you. They tried to leave, but found it too hard. They’re more comfortable here. Home is where the heart is, after all. And now that you’re here, everyone’s home, except, of course, for Bill and Charlie. But they’ll visit soon enough, I’m sure… Shall we eat?”

They all relaxed a little, smiling agreeably before following Arthur to the kitchen.

It was Hermione, who screamed first. And then they all did. Ron hoped that if he screamed long enough, he’d wake up from the nightmare. 

Seated at the kitchen table were the remains of George, Percy, and his mother. There was a fourth corpse, unidentifiable due to severe decomposition, but it did have a full head of dirty rust coloured hair. Propped in their chairs like the life-sized Halloween boogey dolls George and Fred once sold, their plates were set, and filled with mouldy food. 

Harry and Hermione’s wands were drawn while Ginny clutched her head. Ron could feel himself shaking, unable to grasp onto reason or a single emotion.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Arthur said. “But you don’t understand. After Fred died, your Mum became unwell, so she brought him back home, to lift her spirits. Percy walked in, he misunderstood. He threatened to call the Aurors, and said he was leaving. There was a scuffle…” 

Arthur’s eyes watered as he stroked Molly’s scaly head. 

“Merlin, Dad…you’re sick!” Ginny cried.

“No, Ginny, I’m perfectly fine. We’re all together now. At home where we belong. I told Percy and George that they could stay here forever with me and your Mum. So can all of you. In fact, I insist.”


End file.
